Natural Woman
by DinosaurusSex
Summary: AU, high school setting, gender bender    Gossip: New kid Kumi isn't as she seems. It's her first year at the international school in Konoha. But get this. She is not actually a 'she'    Will most likely contain slash and femslash later on.
1. Chapter 1

"Did you hear?"

A female had started off a topic, the class breaking into discussion. "Is it a chick?" One of the boys had asked among his friends with a lecherous grin. "If it is, she better not like Sasuke!" A frown appeared on a few faces, mainly that of women. There was already very few girls among the students, and the majority were all flocking towards one man. No extra competition was wanted.

"Is this really necessary...?" Why was I questioning it after so much time had passed. My voice had risen a few octaves – I still wasn't used to it. However my vocal box grew accustomed to the change. 'You're still young and underdeveloped,' was what his teacher had told him, 'it is best if you use those points to your advantage.' I shook my head, clearing the memory as I looked up to my guardian. "Yes, and only the principal and one teacher know, none of the other staff. Keep that in mind." They were in the lobby, the secretary had gone into another room to retrieve files.

One she had returned, we both stood from our seats. "Here you go miss Takara. Stop by tomorrow and I'll get you your locker key," she handed me my schedule with a smile. I scanned the paper, glad the majority of my choices being on it. "Welcome to your first year of high school. I'll take you to your homeroom class." I gave a smile back and a nod as I turned towards my caretaker. "Take care, Kumi," had been the last thing he told me before he exited the learning facility.

I still wasn't used to it.

As I was guided to my home room, I hesitantly pulled at the red plaid skirt in attempt to lower it. It was much too short for my liking – it reached about mid-thigh on my legs. I had felt nervous seeing as it was a flimsy piece of material, a pair of tight-fitting shorts had been put on top of my undergarments. I had a padded sports' bra on so my chest wouldn't seem too flat, and the school's blouse. The bow hadn't been mandatory, so I chose not to wear it. Black converse adorned my feet. I had gotten red laces to match the large, red anarchy sign on the side. I don't believe I'm an anarchist, I just took the shoes because they looked nice. Besides, it had been half-covered by the black leg warmers I had chosen to wear. I simply could not stand that my legs were so exposed.

I carried a gray messenger bag filled with my school supplies. I was glad I didn't receive the textbooks before-hand. Less work. My hand went to touch my neck gently. An Adam's apple was no where to be found. My almost-white hair draped onto my shoulders, two segments having been tied by crimson material.

"Don't worry, I'm sure everyone'll treat you nicely, go on in."

I had been immersed by my thoughts that I hadn't realized that we had arrived. "Ah... Thank you," I smiled, turning the doorknob softly and opening it.

_It's noisy._ That was my first thought as I looked at the students before walking towards the teacher's desk. I quickly stated that I was the new student. The man stood up, giving me a reassuring smile before turning his attention to his other students. He had managed to silence them down and get to their seats – that was when I felt their eyes on me. Was this how being a new student felt? Perhaps it was only because I had come a few weeks tardy.

I looked at my schedule again. All the teacher's names had been printed across from what they taught, or which homeroom I was in. _Mr. Umino. _The man began introducing me to the class. "Everyone, this is Kumi Takara." If I were to be introduced at home, my name would've been Kimimaro Kaguya. I guess it could be said that I was living a double life. "You can go sit beside..." he looked for an empty desk, "beside Shino. Shino, raise your hand." A boy with brown hair and shaded glasses raised his hand. The empty desk was located on the corner of the room, which suited me fine. The class resumed it's previous noise levels.

I had been surrounded by both males and females who bombarded me with questions. That ranged from why I came late (to which I replied "personal reasons") to if I was fully Japanese. I guess that was questionable. After all, I had green eyes and platinum blond hair. I prefer calling it white, seeing as it neared that color more than blond. I was glad when the teacher had told everyone to return to their seats to stop 'suffocating the new student.'

"Um... Shino... what class do you have next?" I asked softly, though he seems to have heard me. He held out his hand. For a moment, I was confused, but then realized to give him my schedule. He looked at it momentarily before giving it back.

"We're in the same science. I'll take you there."

I merely nodded, placing my schedule inside my messenger bag. Biology. It seemed a lot more appealing than chemistry or physics. The only reason I chose this school (or was chosen for me, I still wanted to attend it) was because they were known for their extra-curricular activities. The bell rang, breaking me from my thoughts. I watched as Shino stood, mimicking his action and pushing in my chair as I began to follow him.

I was glad to have sat beside someone who shared my next class – the school was unbelievably large. I caught up to Shino after I was done gaping, walking beside him. Now that we were both standing side by side, I realized how tall he is. I had to look up to him to meet his eyes – well, shades in this situation. I ignored the chatter as we walked to our next class. "Are we allowed to listen to music outside of class time?" I questioned, not wanting my music player taken a way. He merely nodded.

As we walked into the biology class, there were merely three students already there. My eyes lit up as I saw the teacher for this course. "Orochimaru-senpai!" I usually didn't use Japanese honorifics, but there were some cases where I did. He must've been the other person that knew about my secret. He was actually the one who had taught me the basics when I first started Kabuki. "Kumi, you have to call me sensei." I watched his lips curl upwards and I nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

When I turned back, I saw that Shino was already seated. The two other people that had been in the class had gone to him and were in a conversation, even though the other boy seemed to be doing most of the talking. I approached the three-man group and said hello. Seeing as Shino had been already sitting beside the girl (the desks in the classroom fit two people each instead of solely one) it would be best to meet the other male. "I'm Kiba and this is Hinata."He had pointed at himself and the girl.

"I'm Kumi," I gave a slight bow and joined sitting on the desk as Kiba had done, though closer towards the female. I had almost made the mistake of leaving my legs wide apart – I quickly corrected myself, "nice to meet the both of you." I reached into my messenger bag and quickly looked at my schedule before slipping it back in. "Do any of you have drama next, by chance?" Everyone shook their head. "I have PE. next, it's in the same building so I can show it to you," the brunette grinned and I smiled. The fact that I'd have no acquaintances in my next class depressed me, but the fact that I loved drama and someone was going to accompany me (another building? This place must be greatly funded) had enlightened my mood.

We all chatted, Kiba still doing most of the talking. He asked me a few questions about things such as my taste in music, and what classes I was taking. I had redirected most of his questions back at the three after having answering them myself. Unlike Shino who was silent and down to the point, Hinata was a timid woman, stuttering while talking. Kiba was... energetic? The warning bell – as Kiba informed me – had just rung. The dog-lover (as I had learned in the questionings) stood up and grabbed onto my wrist. I jumped off the table as I followed him to another desk about two tables behind Hinata and Shino's. Once he released his grip on me, I took the seat to his right.

"Are the gyms co-ed?" I asked, wondering if I'll be stuck with solely girls for a class. Much to my relief, it was. "There aren't enough girls, I think. So yeah." He nodded to himself. I hadn't realized, but as the class filled up I noticed the dominance of males in the room. "So you know Orochimaru-sensei?" He questioned. "Yeah, I had him as a teacher before," I informed him. It was the truth, sort of. It seemed like he wanted to say something more, however the last bell had rung as he was about to speak.

The course progressed fairly quickly. Sempai made us take notes on Proteins and Lipids, as well as showing us the hydrolysis and condensation reactions. As he took breaks to explain various bits, Kiba would flip over to the previous notes allowing me to copy them. At first I thought the brunette was a slacker, but I suppose not. Or perhaps this particular teacher was intimidating – it was true, when under Orochimaru's wing, he had been completely obedient. The class progressed, the pale man handing us all various handouts. I skimmed through the multiple sheets, only comprehending about a quarter of it. Yes, I'd definitely have to ask for notes.

"Oi, this way!"

"I'll see you later?" If I could find them again. Waving to the two, I hurried to catch up to Kiba. I could've ran faster, however the thought of my skirt lifting from the wind appalled me. I hated this, I was much too used to female habits. I had, after all, gone under serious training over the past year. Also, with plays I had participated in as women had helped. "Is it far?"

"Not really. Plus, we have plenty of break time to get there," he said reassuringly. "I just need to grab some of my shit," he stopped at a locker, getting a key from his key chain and opened the lock with it. He pulled out a what looked like a small duffle bag and pushed his school bag in it. After proceeding to lock it and place the key chain in his pocket, we were back off to our merry way. I commenced walking awkwardly behind the brunette as he began waving at his friends, passing a quick 'hey' and such. He knew quite a few people.

"Here we are, enjoy!" Kiba grinned, saluting me with two fingers as he turned away. I should've asked him to get me later, however I didn't want to impose myself too much on his kindness. It was simply uncouth. I walked towards the teacher-seeming person in my line of sight. He looked older than the majority of the students, however the green hair atop his head was quite unusual. The yellow eyes were quite odd as well – contact lenses perhaps? "Excuse me, but are you," my hand pulled my schedule out of my bag, "Mr. Zetsu?" The man nodded.

"I take it you're the new student?" It was my turn to nod. "The class has already been split into groups. You are to improvise whatever situation the group picks out of the hat." Improvisation was amusing. It not only helped teamwork, in my opinion seeing as you have to rely on the other not to make harsh comebacks, but also tended to be funny because of the spur-in-the-moment thoughts. "Wait for everyone else to arrive." He then went to stand by the stage, me following right behind. Reaching the stage, I turned my back to it and used my arms to get me on it, making it my current seat.

The room looked exactly like any ordinary theater. A stage with multiple curtains up front, rows of seats opposite to it. The first few rows were occupied as the first bell rang, students streaming as to not be late. "Students, this is Kumi Takara. She's new, but I expect her to participate in the improv exercise. As for her partner..." I supposed everyone was here, seeing as the second bell hadn't rung. "Uchiha, you will be Takara's partner."

"Eh? What about me sensei? Why does the teme have the new girl?"

"Uzumaki, restrain yourself. You'll now be partnered with Lee, seeing as he didn't have one last class." That seemed to shut the blond up. "Now Takara, go sit beside the Uchiha," he pointed at a raven-haired male with his finger. Seeing as there was no empty seat beside him (he was sitting on the edge of a row) I sat myself on the stairs beside his seat.

"Don't fuck this up." Did I just hear that correctly? I looked up at the boy who simply glared at me before paying attention once again to the teacher. Well, someone sure is cocky. "Same goes to you, asshole," I muttered under my breath.

"Tenten, Hyuuga, you're up first." There where two peole that went on stage at that moment. A girl with a bun on either side of her head and a male with thistle-colored eyes and long hair. He reminded me of someone, but nothing popped up. The hat full of scenarios was at the front of the stage while props were arranged on either end. The two approached the hat and the male grabbed a paper, examining it before handing it to his partner as he scanned the props.

Their paper was marked 'prostitution.' As the groups went on, I realized how they were all unwanted situations (or at least I believed so) that hurt ones self. Finally, we were called upon. Making our way on stage, we went to the center and Uchiha picked a paper. 'Self-mutilator.' "I'll be it." It seemed like the routine had either been one person who was described on the paper and the other either handled the situation or made things worse. Sometimes, they were left unchanging. I wondered what my partner would choose to be. I looked at the props and found a knife and scissors. I also found a curling iron, which I brought back to the center and placed them around me. Sasuke, on the other hand, brought me a chair to sit on. I placed my messenger bag on the floor as well, not wanting it to constrict me.

_Imagine if everything you loved died._ I thought long and hard of the most gruesome scenarios which brought tears to my eyes. I sniffled, soft hiccups making their way out of my mouth as I tugged onto my hair. I grabbed onto the iron, pretending to have plugged it in and placed the metal to my neck. "What are you doing?" The iron had been snatched from my grasp as I looked at the raven. Tears had begun streaking down my face, my red makeup having begun to follow the tear tracks. I then proceeded to hide my arms as if I had cut them. I looked hesitantly at the pair of scissors by my side. "You didn't..." His voice cracked, almost seeming as if he'd break down too.

"Go away!" I cried as he pried my arms from behind my back. "S-stop it... you're hurting me..." I let out a sob in between, sniffing as my arms were pulled towards him.

"Y- you actually..." he looked at me, into the character as much as I was.

"I said let me go!" I got up, pulling myself away from him and feigning a trip. My current position was now on the ground on my knees, smudging the make up on my face as I desperately tried to wipe the tears. "Go away! I hate you!" I continued to sob. I must've looked like a mess by now. That was when my partner kneeled down beside me, pulling me into an embrace. I simply staid as I was, not bothering to hug him back as I cried, gasping for air to come into my lungs as the male rubbed circles into my back.

"Why, Kumi? Why would you do this to yourself?" He shouted at first, but his voice lowered down as he pulled me away at an arm's length and peered into my eyes. "Why..." One of his hands that were on my shoulder had gone to grab my 'cut' wrist. "Why would you ever do something like this...?" His voice was filled with sorrow.

I snatched my arm away, pressing the wrist to my clavicle, the other arm in a similar position as if I were trying to block myself from him. Green eyes full of hate met obsidian hues. "Would _you_ be able to stand your father dying, your mother blaming you for everything just because you were in the car too?" I spat back accusingly, as if it were his fault my metaphorical father had died in a car crash. "Would _you_ be able to stand it if your mother came home every night drunk? With another man, no less?" I got up, watching Uchiha's pained expression. "And those men... those men..." Another sobbing fit began. The raven had gotten up and this time I willingly hugged the boy, hiding my face into his chest as I gripped tightly at the material of his uniform.

"What's your name?" I whispered, not wanting to use his last name in our skit. As he brushed my hair with his fingers, he replied with a silent "Sasuke." I looked up to him, now gripping the fabric that covered his chest. "Sasuke... It... It hurts..." And we decided to end it on that note, seeing that the teacher had pointed to the clock. It was much shorter than I thought. We separated from each other as I completely wiped my tears and returned the props to their place and grabbed my bag. I searched it's contents as I arrived to my seat on the steps, some of the class giving me a small congratulations. I shot them a smile as I finally found a small package of a wet make up removing cloth. I took out my mirror and wiped the smudged mess off before returning it to it's package (I learned they could be used more than once.) I then took out eyeliner that was the same shade of red I had worn around my eyes earlier.

Reapplying my make up quickly, I watched as the last group performed. It was the blond boy and another boy with a hideous hair cut. They weren't too bad, but their personalities clashed quite a lot, however they seemed to grasp the 'alcoholic' idea. "Tenten, Hyuuga, stay after class. I want to talk to you for a moment. You too, Uchiha, Takara." I grew nervous, hoping I wasn't in trouble, on the first day no less. As the other students left hurriedly once the bell rang (it was lunch hour) the four of us stepped towards the teacher. "Good job, Sasuke," I congratulated. He was quite the actor.

"You four grasped the concept quite well, even though sometimes it went out of hand," three of us looked at the first group. Their 'prostitution' scene was quite intense. They had even started to make out on stage as their last scene. Perhaps they already were dating? "Play rehearsals begin in two-weeks time. It would be great if you all could join," he nodded at each of us. "Now run along," with a short 'shooing' motion of his hand, we all exited.

"You guys were great," I gave the first group a smile as they said their thanks, saying it back to us. I then slowed down until the raven caught up with me, walking alongside him. "It's lunch time right?"

"Hn." Was that a yes?

"Want to eat together?" with a shrug of his shoulders, it was sort of decided. He was quite the cocky and quiet bastard.


End file.
